mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Jelly
Mr. Jelly (Mr. Nervous in the US) is the fifteenth book in the Mr. Men series by Roger Hargreaves. About him *'Color': Fuchsia (book), Purple (The Mr. Men Show) *'Shape': Jelly shape (book), Egg shape (The Mr. Men Show) *'Gender': Male *'Personality': Wobbly, Uneven, Unbalanced, Inconsistent, Irregular, Unequal, Unsteady, Apprehensive, Shaky, Scared *'Hair': None *'Family': None *'Friends': Mr. Noisy, Mr. Grumpy, Little Miss Sunshine, Mr. Fussy, Mr. Quiet, Little Miss Whoops, Little Miss Scary (one-sided), Mr. Busy, Little Miss Fun, Little Miss Calamity, Little Miss Tiny, Mr. Small *'Height': About 5 inches tall (book), Normal Mr. Men Size (The Mr. Men Show) *'Weight': Below Average *'Rivals': Mr. Rude, Little Miss Naughty, Little Miss Bossy, Little Miss Scary (one-sided) *'Occupation': Worrier guy *'Species': Shaped Human *'Likes': Anything that is not scary, cute things. *'Dislikes': being scared, Little Miss Bossy, scary things, parties, wild animals, gnomes, Little Miss Scary (one-sided). *'Job': being scared, nervous and wobbly like jelly *'Voice Actors': Arthur Lowe (1975-1978), Gordon Peters (Mr. Men and Little Miss), Neil Crone (US dub), Danny Katiana (The Mr. Men Show), Tim Whitnall (UK dub) *'Catchphrases': "Bulululululululululu!!!" (book and Mr. Men and Little Miss) "Oh no no no no!", "Whoa Nelly!", and "This is the end!" (The Mr. Men Show) *'Nationality': Canadian (US), English (UK) Story Mr. Jelly has panophobia, a phobia of everything and anything, such as the snapping of a twig, a sound of his cereals or a small worm. He often hides under the covers. One day, he finds a tramp sleeping in the field near the woods, whom he is afraid of, until the tramp teaches him to count to ten if he feels nervous. This makes Mr. Jelly a calm fellow and he rarely hides under the covers now. Mr. Jelly's nervousness is understandable given that he is only a few inches tall - small enough for the tramp to hold in his hand. Most other Mr. Men/Little Miss characters (excepting Mr. Bounce, Mr. Small, and Little Miss Tiny) are roughly the same size as ordinary humans. He is very light too. He is afraid of all the sounds (including his cereals). Characters who appeared in this book *Walter the Worm *Tramp The Mr. Men Show In the 2008 TV series The Mr. Men Show, Mr. Jelly (now renamed Mr. Nervous in both the US and UK broadcasts) has been given an egg shaped body, purple skin, round glasses, a light blue nose and black and white sneakers. His catchphrases: "Oh, no, no, no!", "Whoa, Nelly!" and "This is the end!". (His old catchphrase in the original TV series was "Bulululululululululu!", like a real jelly does when it wobbles) In the episode, Food, he says radishes give him gas (also terrible tummy aches), he doesn't like beetroot and that he likes beansprouts as long as they have been firmly washed which means he might have food issues, he then ran away from the restaurant's salad bar. Mr. Nervous often daydreams and ends up going on wacky adventures. In every episode, he's shy around Little Miss Scary, Little Miss Chatterbox, and Mr. Rude. He is only friends with Little Miss Sunshine and Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Noisy and some other characters. He lives in a lighthouse with a large searchlight and it has many door locks on the inside of his front door. Mr. Nervous's accent in the UK is normal English, and Canadian in the U.S. In the US and UK Versions, he is voiced by Danny Katiana and Tim Whitnall. He is first seen in the episode, Physical. Trivia *He is one of the three purple characters, the other purple characters are Mr. Stubborn and Little Miss Naughty. *Mr. Nervous is one of the two characters we see with human toes on his feet (as seen in Eyeglasses). The other is Mr. Messy. *His very "Imaginary Adventures" are from the episodes, Physical, Farm, Science, Lake, Beach, Boats, Flying, Dance, Camping, Amusement Park, Trains, Fish, Adventure, Construction, Gardens, Collecting, Music, Food, Rainy Day, Heatwave, Superstore, Games, Car Wash, Parade, Ships, and Toys. *He is one of the three characters to wear glasses (The others are Little Miss Whoops and Mr. Fussy) to wear spectacles. *Despite being renamed, the US dubs of Little Miss Naughty and Mr. Men and Little Miss still refer to him as Mr. Jelly. *His 2008 design looks a lot like Mr. Brave's design. *He had his Shoes off in the episodes, Beach, Sun & Moon, Seashore, Sand & Surf and any time that he's been at the Beach. *In every episode, he's shy around Little Miss Scary, Little Miss Chatterbox and Mr. Rude. *He is only friends with Little Miss Sunshine and Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Noisy and some other characters. *He is only angry at Mr. Jelly and the Pirates. *He has to power to absorb his body parts and turn his nose red, therefore, he can disguise himself as the original Mr Jelly. *Even though he is renamed, he is still called Mr. Jelly in the American dubs of the 1983 series and the 1995 series. *Mr. Nervous is one Mr. Man who is seen with Mr. Quiet (who appears to be one of his good friends and he also fears things like him) in the episodes, Physical, Sleep, Gifts and Pirates. *In the episode, Eyeglasses, when he gives Miss Whoops his glasses temporarily, his eyes are also squinted. *In the episode, Physical, he was seen with Mr. Persnickety/Mr. Fussy and Mr. Quiet. *He invented "Pirate Be Gone" in the episode, Pirates. *He is seen without his glasses in the episode, Eyeglasses when Miss Whoops borrowed his glasses after losing hers. (he is briefly seen without his glasses in the episode, Yard Work). *He is one of the characters believed that Mr. Rude is acting rude and has bad manners. *He has been seen with all characters (except Mr. Funny, Little Miss Curious and Mr. Tall who haven't been seen with him so far). *He is Miss Daredevil's new victim since Season 2. *In Bath & Bubbles, Mr. Tickle blew a bubble of him which he tickled and Mr Nervous Bubble ran away. *In his first book, he fainted. *His voice is similar to Howler from Pound Puppies *He took off his glasses in Eyeglasses *In TMMS, the only time he was angry was in Dance when he was yelling at Mr. Rude *He might have a crush on Little Miss Whoops. *He has freckles on his nose, which may make him the only Mr. Man with freckles. *He is one of the Mr. Men show characters with sneakers. Counterparts See Counterparts Wiki. International publications & translations This is a list of alternate titles for this book being published internationally. *Mr. Nervous (USA) *Monsieur Peureux (French) *Monsieur Nerveux (French in The Mr. Men Show) *Don Miedica (Spanish) *Unser Herr Angsthase (German) *Mister Schlotter (Second German Release) *Meneer Doodsbenauwd (Dutch) *Senhor Nervoso (Portuguese) *Ο Κύριος Φοβητσιάρης (Greek) *Hr. Sky (Danish) *Herr Nervøs (Norwegian) *Pan Galareta (Polish) *Мистер Трус (Russian) *緊張先生 (Taiwan) *ブルブルくん (Japanese) *겁쟁이씨 (Korean) *מר שקשוק (Hebrew) *คุณตื่นตูม (Thai) List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. *Worm *Tramp *Mr. Bump (pictured on a lamp on TV) Title character other appearances This is a list of other books that the title character has appeared in. Books *Mr. Clever *Mr. Marvelous *Little Miss Busy-Body *Little Miss Scary *Little Miss Stella *Mr. Jelly and The Pirates Television *A Very Happy Day For Mr. Happy (TV) *Mr. Jelly's Show of Bravery (TV) *Mr. Jelly Goes Time Travelling (TV) *Mr. Clever's Daft Bet (TV) *Little Miss Bossy Has a Busy Day (TV)(cameo) *Little Miss Late Beats Them All (TV) *Little Miss Scatterbrain Puts Everything in Turmoil (TV) *The Christmas Rescue (TV) (Cameo) *The Great Alphabet Hunt (TV) Gallery Mr. Jelly.png MrJelly.gif Mr_Jelly_1A.jpg|Frightened of nearly everything Mr-Jelly-2A.jpg|Mr. Jelly stammers like a n-n-nervous j-j-jelly Mr_Jelly-3a.png|Mr. Jelly is a nervous wreck MR_JELLY_4A.jpg|Mr. Jelly is a scaredy cat Mr-jelly-5a.png|He trembles, and shakes and makes out that he's brave Mr-Jelly_6a.png|But then he'll jump right out of his skin Mr_Jelly_7A.png|What a relief! Mr_Jelly-8a.png|RUN AWAY!!! Artwork from the Mr. Men Show Mr. Nervous.jpg|Artwork from the Mr. Men Show Nervous.png|Artwork from the Mr. Men Show Nervous2.png|Artwork from the Mr. Men Show Screenshots char_89647.jpg Mr. Nervous Glasses.jpg IMG_1887.png IMG_1886.png Screensnaps (2016).png 5FA15A30-6283-4359-BD89-292567B11AF4.png Screensnaps (2811).png Screensnaps (2844).png Screensnaps (3732).png Naughtygrumpynervousrudemessyandfussy.png Messyquietnervousstrongandgrumpy.png Messyquietnervousstrongandgrumpy1.png Nervouspernicketysunshinescatterbrain.png Mrlazyeyes.png Mudbath.PNG 4PersonScare.png TaxiDriverScary.png Miscellaneous MrNervous.gif|Render from the show's official website See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Mr. Men series Category:Fuchsia characters Category:Misc shape characters Category:Book series Category:The Mr. Men Show Characters Category:Purple characters Category:Characters with eyeglasses Category:Nudes Category:Characters with shoes Category:1976 introduces Category:1970's introduces Category:No Hair Category:No Visible Nose Category:Small Characters Category:Characters named after Nouns Category:Characters named after Verbs Category:Characters named after Adjectives Category:Toes